Dunkview
''Dunkview ''is a series of video game playthrough reviews by Jason Gastrow on VideoGameDunkey. The series template basically consists of Gastrow playing the game for several times, and at the end giving it a score out of five. No game has ever gotten a perfect five, and several games have actually gotten zeroes. The first Dunkview came out in March 2011 for Toy Story 3--ironically, the film and not the tie-in video game. The highest any reviewed game has ever gotten is possibly the "Best Game of All Time Award", which was given to Max Payne 3. List of reviewed games Toy Story 3 *3 out of 5, get it? Donkey Kong Country Returns *3/5 real good one Killzone 3 *3 out of 5, that's a call from George Washington LA Noire *3 out of 5 Business Wars *0 out of 5, what a piece of shit! Crysis 2 - Console Version *0 out of 5, What a fucking piece of shit. Actually, -5 out of 5. Fuckin' piece of shit. Little Big Planet 2 *0 out of 5, piece of shit!... Okay, 3 out of 5. Kickmaster *0 out of 5!... Okay, I'll play... 0 out of 0. Wasn't even in the running.. for any points at all. HEY REMEMBER TO SUBSCRIPE The Legend of Zelda *4 out of 5! What a piece of sh- Minecraft *0 out of 1,000,000. There's a million points, didn't even get a single one. It's such a fucking.. a'bomb'ination. Zelda 2 *Horse out of 5. What a piece! Duke Nukem Forever *Don't play this. Out of 5. WWE All Stars *Sigh* out of *ugh* Hatris *What the heck? atafa Superman 64 *no. Mortal Kombat *Too bad you... will die. Out of 5. Penguin Wars *Weoooooooooooooooooo out of 5. Come buy my new movie. Catherine *Stupidest God Damn Game Ever. Game Of The Year. Out of 5. Timezone *Dinosaurs aren't real. Payday : The Heist *Sighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh* out of 5. Better subscribe. MBA Live. MMA *Not my mama. My mom's white. Sonic Generations *Hippopotamus out of 14 points. Runescape *10 out of 5 "What a steal!" Max Payne 3 *Best game of all time award Far Cry 3 *0 out of 5 she's got NO ASS. The Last of Us *I give it a 10, cuz I'm a fuckin' idiot GTA 5 *0 out of 5 Destiny *2 out of 5 suck on my moon dick bungie Smash Brothers 4 *I give Smash Brothers 4 a five out of five, it's a mastapeece. Star Wars Battlefront * "It's shallow, it's simplistic, it's repetitive, and you gotta pay $50 for new maps. I give this game a 2 out of 5 in its current state." Banjo-Kazooie * 5 out of 5, it's a mastapeece. Tom Clancy's The Division * 3 out of 5 * "Tom Clancy man, you're crazy dude. How you make all these games by yourself?" No Man's Sky * Was so bad that it didn't even get a rating. * "I give Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door a 4 out of 5. Just a solid RPG." Final Fantasy XV * "I give Final Fantasy XV a Chocobo." (3 out of 5) Sonic Mania * 5/5, ITSA MASTAPEECE Knack 2 * "I give Knack 2 my first ever 10 out of 5, and that's just for the graphics alone, okay? Don't even get me started on the storyline!" Metroid: Samus Returns * "I give Metroid a big--bigger than that--'BIG'-ass 3 out of 5." Cuphead * "I give Cupfoot a 4 out of 5." Super Mario Odyssey * 5 out of 5 + Holy Shit Award